Hey Harry!
by carpetclock
Summary: Harry Potter arrives at Hilwood to live there after the Voldemort fiasco. He meets Arnold and the crew and goes through a series of odd events with them. But behind the chaos and mishaps, Harry learns that Arnold and him are no different from each other.
1. Welcome To Sunset Arms, Harry!

_I do not own Harry Potter; it belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I also do not own Hey Arnold! It belongs to Craig Bartlett, Viacom, and Nickelodeon. This is just a harmless FanFic. _

_Another note, some things are irregular in here, like for instance Harry attending fourth grade when he is clearly older. But it's my FanFic, it's not supposed to make sense. Also, I made Hedwig alive here. Enjoy._

Harry Potter and Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped out of the cab they had successfully hailed down at the airport. They flew to America, all the way from England. Harry was tired, he could feel the jet-lag in his system. He was just relieved that he already arrived to his destination, his new home in a boarding house called Sunset Arms in a city called Hillwood. Kingsley, who was the current Minister of Magic, decided that it was best for Harry to keep out of the wizarding world for a while, on account of all the chaos that happened in Hogwarts and how Harry defeated Voldemort. Kingsley thought that this would be a healthy break for Harry, a vacation so he can clear his mind a bit and just relax for a change.

Harry however did not like the idea of staying away from the Wixarding world, he liked it there, it was his home. But yet, he appreciated that Kingsley was concerned about him and wanted him to be okay, at the very least. Harry decided he try to be optimistic here, it didn't seem so bad.

Harry walked up the steps of the boarding house with his suitcases while Kingsley tagged along carrying Hedwig and another one of Harry's suitcases.

"Here you are, Harry." Kingsley said, as he set down Hedwig's cage on the doorstep. He handed the suitcase he was carrying to Harry. "Welcome to your new home. Now I notify the owners of this establishment that you were coming, so they will be expecting you."

He then smiled at Harry. "I'm sure you will like Hillwood, I would love to introduce you to it, but sadly I have to head back. The Wizadring World is waiting for me; I do not have anytime to lose."

"It's okay." Harry said, as he smiled back at the Minister. "I understand, your job is not easy."

Kingsley chuckled. "Well, you are sure right about that, Potter." He then patted Harry on the back. "Oh, I almost forgot." Kingsley then reached into his pocket. "Miss Granger wanted you to have this letter." He handed Harry a piece of parchment with beautiful script written on it.

_Dear Harry,_

_We are all going to miss you, I hope you enjoy Hillwood. It's going to be so lonely without you, Harry. But we can still write to each other, you can write to me or Ron if you like. We love you._

_Love, _

_Hermione._

Harry grinned when he read the letter; he had the best of friends. When he turned to thank Kingsley, he was gone. Harry figured he was on his way to the Ministry; they have been very busy ever since Harry defeated Voldemort for the last time. Harry decided to knock on the door to his new home. Once he did, a pack of mixed animals burst out of the door when it opened. Harry swore he saw a pig in the bunch.

"Why, you must be that fella Harry Potter!" a voice exclaimed.

Harry looked up. An old man who looked about in his eighties with a grin pasted on his face stood at the doorway.

"Sir," Harry started out, bewildered that the old man did not chase the animals back into the house or had the least concern that his pets had gotten out. "Your pets…they ran out!"

The old man laughed. "Oh! They're always doing that, we don't worry. Why don't you come in?" Then, the old man noticed Harry's luggage. "Oh, I will get someone right away to get those for you." The old man then hollered. "Arnold! Please come down here."

"Coming grandpa!" Arnold yelled back. Harry then saw the oddest thing in his life, a boy who looked about the age of nine, with blonde hair and football-shaped head if Harry was mistaken; it was the American football-shaped, not the other football they used in Europe. On the middle of his weirdly-shaped head, was a small blue hat resting upon his cranium. And what it looked like from Harry, it looked like the boy named Arnold had a kilt wrapped around his waist. Harry couldn't help the urge to scratch his head at this. _Why in the world was he wearing a kilt?_

"Harry, "The old man said. "This is my grandson, Arnold. You will be attending school with him."

"Hello." Harry said to Arnold. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too!" Arnold said, cheerfully as he carefully picked up Hedwig's cage. "I like your owl!"

"Why, thank you." Harry replied.

The old man laughed again. "Well, we seemed to be getting along already. By the way, my name is Phil, but you can call me Grandpa. That's what everyone calls me here."

"Okay," Harry said, as he picked up a few of his suitcases and went inside. "_Grandpa."_

Grandpa laughed his hearty laugh. "That's the spirit." He then turned to Arnold. "Hey, Shortman, why don't you escort Harry to his room?"

"Sure thing, Grandpa." Arnold replied. He turned to Harry. "Follow me."

Harry did as he was told and follow young Arnold up the stairs. Arnold let Harry down a corridor a then entered a room to the right. Harry entered the room also and found that it was an empty room with a bed, a closet, and a table with a lamp on it.

"It isn't that much, but you are free to decorate it, Grandpa would probably be getting more furniture for the room, I will tell him to get some, this room is half-empty!" Arnold said to Harry.

"That's all right; your Grandpa doesn't have to do that." Harry said. "Besides, I don't mind."

"Well, my Grandpa won't mind either, besides you are now part of our family!" Arnold said, as he chuckled.

"I will leave you to your own privacy for now." Arnold added. "Dinner will be ready soon, if you are hungry."

"Thanks, Arnold." Harry replied. He sure seemed to be a nice boy.

When Arnold disappeared, Harry decided to unpack a few things. He decided to put his old wizarding books and school stuff into the closet along with his clothes. He was then interrupted by a guy with a thick Czechoslovakian accent.

"Hi, do you have a five-dollar bill I can borrow?" The man laughed nervously.

"No, I do not." Harry said. "Sorry."

Grandpa then showed up at the door of Harry's new room. He looked angry.

"Kokoshka, don't bother people!" Grandpa said, hastily.

"Oh, but Phil I was only asking this boy for some money." Kokoshka said, innocently.

Then, a lady with crazy blonde hair appeared.

"Oskar!" She barked at the Czechoslovakian man named Kokoshka. "I need you to help me clean! Why did you come here?"

"I just wanted some money."

The blonde-hair lady sighed, wearily. "What for?"

"To buy me a sandwich."

"You are so greedy, Kokoshka!" Grandpa said, as he stormed out of the room.

"You are so impossible, Oskar!" The blonde lady snapped. "Leave this poor boy alone and help me out!"

"But Suzie…"

"But…NOTHING!" Suzie said, clearly irritated. "GO!"

"Aw…" Oskar left Harry's room, defeated.

The woman named Suzie turned to Harry. "Oh you must be the new person. My name is Suzie and that was my husband Oskar. I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay," Harry grinned. "My name is Harry, by the way. Harry Potter."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Harry." Suzie said, politely. "I hope you are enjoying Sunset Arms. I better be going. Good-bye!"

"Bye."

After Harry put away all of his stuff and made himself at home, Arnold came back inside the room.

"Hey, Harry," Arnold said. "Dinner's ready, Grandpa told me to tell you that."

"Okay, thanks Arnold." Harry said, with a smile on his face. "I'll be there."

"Okay, and another thing, my Grandma knows a lot about owls so she can take care of it while you out or something." Arnold added.

"That sounds brilliant." Harry replied. "I'm really grateful that you guys are being so helpful to me."

Arnold smiled. "Well, we want you to be comfortable in your surroundings." Then, he left and Harry followed.

"There's the feller!" Grandpa excalimed, when Harry and Arnold entered the dining table.

"You sit here, Harry." Arnold pointed to the chair adjacent to his own. "You get to sit next to me!"

Harry and Arnold took their seats and waited for dinner to be served.

"I wanna rock and roll all night and party everyday!!!" a voice sang. Then, an old lady appeared wearing tight rocker pants and a cut black T-Shirt. She wore a bandana on her head and wore biker boots. Harry found it odd that she was wearing that attire for her age.

"Hello, dude." The old lady said to Harry. She served spaghetti on his plate. "Ready to ROCK OUT?!?!"

"Um-"

Before Harry could answer, Grandpa did. "Pookie! Stop scaring the boy! And quit it!"

"Cool it, old man." Grandma barked, and then she laugh wildly as she served Arnold.

Grandpa sighed.

"That's my Grandma," Arnold said to Harry. "You can call her Grandma if you like, she doesn't really mind. Oh, and she does this all the time, so yeah. And it's always a different theme."

"Okay." Harry replied, smiling. He liked it here already, Arnold's family reminded him of the Weasley's, they didn't care what people thought of them and Harry liked that. "I don't mind."

"So…um…Harry..right?" A short man with curly red hair started out. He reminded Harry of the goblins back home. Boy, did he miss the wizarding world. "Where did you come from? By the way, my name is Ernie."

"Nice to meet you, I actually came from England."

"Where exactly in England?"

"London." Kingsley told Harry that if anyone asked him where he was from that he was to say England, which was a true statement, since Harry was from there, but if they wantd more information to tell them he was from London, which wasn't true because he lived in Hogwarts mostly all of his life. Kingsley thought it would be safe this way for the wizarding world if they kept it a secret and would be good for Harry so he can start all over.

"My name is Mr. Hyunh," An asian man with glasses said. "You are a nice boy."

"Why, thank you." Harry grinned. "It's nice to meet you!"

"Are you going to eat that meatball?" Oskar asked, as he chuckled nervously.

"Oskar, stop thinking of yourself!" Grandpa pointed his fork at him.

Harry smiled, he could get used to this house. He was used to oddness.

_Hope you all liked my FanFic! Please comment on it, even you were just passing by!_


	2. Welcome To The Neighborhood!

_Hope you like the newest chapter of Hey Harry! Enjoy!_

"Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold!" Arnold's alarm clock buzzed. Arnold yawned as he grabbed his little blue hat from the shelf and stopped his clock. He was very excited and today was going to be a great day. Arnold was going to show Harry around the neighborhood and to meet all of the Hillwood kids. He was sure that Harry would find the kids very friendly and fun. He couldn't wait; he ran downstairs and knocked on Harry's door.

"Hey, Harry!" Arnold said, quietly. "You up?"

Harry was indeed up, he always was up at early times, and he never was tired or slept till the afternoon. Harry was playing with Hedwig when Arnold knocked. Harry opened the door to an optimistic Arnold.

"Good morning, Arnold." Harry said, happy to see him. Arnold was a really nice kid, Harry enjoyed his company. "What brings you to my room?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to explore the neighborhood with me, and I could give you a tour."

"Well, I would love that." Harry said. "Let me get myself ready and I will meet you at the front door at around twenty minutes from now, does that sound well enough?"

"Of course, well I have to get ready too!" Arnold said. He spun around and almost collided with his Grandpa.

"Hey, Shortman," Grandpa said, as he ruffled Arnold's blonde hair. "What are you up to today?"

"Showing Harry around the city!" called Arnold, as he raced up the steps to get ready.

Grandpa laughed. "Well, you two whippersnappers have fun. Hey, Harry, have you seen, Pookie?"

Harry squinted at him, _who was Pookie?_

Grandpa laughed again. "I meant Grandma. That is her nickname."

"Oh, I haven't seen her sir-"

Before Harry could finish his sentence, Grandma entered Harry's room. Her theme today was a DJ. She had the golden, puffy jacket on with gold rings on her finger and the headphones on her head. She also had a red hat that was backwards and some cool, black shades.

"Let's get this party started." She said, as she pretended to spin a invisible record only she could see. "We're bringing down the house, Jazzy Jeff style."

She then walked towards Harry and said. "What's happenin', Sly Daddy?"

"Um-"

"Oooh! Pookie!" Grandpa barked. "How many times have I told you before? Stop it!"

"Let's party like it is 1996!" Grandma cried, as she danced.

Grandpa sighed. "I give up." Then, he left.

"Um, Grandma?" Harry said, as Grandma continued to bounce her head to the beat that she could only hear in her headphones.

"What's up, Sly Daddy?" Grandma asked, curiously.

"Um…if you don't mind me saying that if you could give me some to get dressed? Arnold is showing me around the neighborhood later."

Grandma got out of her DJ phase and said in a regular tone. "Arnold? Oh, have fun you two!" She then headed to exit the door. "I'll be covering for your friend there while you are gone." She added, now in her DJ phase. "Peace out, girl scout."

"Bye." Harry murmured. _Wow, what a eccentric Grandma._ Harry thought, as he closed the door. He then got dressed, he already taken a shower before Arnold ever came downstairs to knock on his door. After he was done, he headed out of his room and went downstairs to the front door. A dark-skinned kid with tall hair with a red jersey that said 33 on it was waiting at the door. Tall hair kid examined Harry and scratched his head in confusion. He never seen this kid before and he knew all of the kid in the neighborhood, who could this be?

"Hi, uh, I do not think we met." Tall hair kid said to Harry. "My name is Gerald, I'm Arnold's best friend, you must be the kid who moved here."

"Yes, I am." Harry put out his right hand. "Nice to meet you, my name is Harry Potter."

Gerald accepted the polite gesture and shook hands with Harry. "Great to see another brother out here on the streets. And man, what is taking Arnold so long?"

"Gerald, I heard that and I am coming!" Arnold called. He then appeared at the stairs, in the same attire of the previous day. Now it was Harry's turn to scratch his head, _didn't he already wear that same outfit yesterday?_

"I've seen you met Gerald," Arnold said to Harry. He then turned to Gerald. "Let's go."

Once they opened the door, Harry saw a bunch of people outside. Right in front of Arnold's place was an ice cream truck that said "Jolly Olly Ice Cream." on the side. A pinkish fat kid with a tooth sticking out of his mouth was at the truck, looking as if he was about to cry. Harry was confused, _why was the ice cream man out already? It's the morning!_

"PLEASE!" Harry heard the fat, pudgy kid said. "I'm really, really, really, hungry!" The kid reminded Harry of his own cousin, Dudley.

"No, tubby!" The ice cream man yelled. He looked as if he was about to murder the fat kid if he wouldn't get away from his truck. "Unless you have 50 cents, then yes. Now GET AWAY FROM MY TRUCK!"

The fat kid ran away, muttering to what Harry heard sounded like "Madam Fortress Mommy."

The fat kid then approached Arnold. "Arnold!" He then went down to his knees. "Please lend me 50 cents!"

Arnold sighed. "I do not have 50 cents, Harold. And isn't it too early for ice cream?"

"Yeah, man." Gerald chimed in. "Can't you wait later?"

"I can't wait." Harold cried. "I am so hungry!!!" Then, Harold's eyes averted to Harry.

"Hey," He eyes narrowed. "I never seen you before, say what's your name?"

"Harry."

"Do you have 50 cents?"

"No, I'm sorry."

Harold then started to cry. "I'm so HUNGRY!!!"

While Harry was crying, two kids walked down the street. One was tall with a green shirt and the other one was short with a pair of white beetle boots. They stopped at Arnold's stoop and saw Harold crying.

"Look, Sid." The tall one said. He had what seemed to be a southern accent to Harry. "Harold's crying like a baby!"

"Aw, Hawold!" Sid said in a baby voice mocking Harold. "Do you need you diawpers?"

The tall one and the one called Sid burst into laughter.

"Hey, Stinky." Sid said to the tall one. "Watch this." Then he called to Harold. "Hey, Harold! I have 50 cents! Come and get it!"

"Huh?" Harold instantly stopped crying. He narrowed his eyes at Sid and Stinky, who couldn't help but stifle some laughs. "Hey, 50 cents!"

"Come and catch us, Harold!" Stinky said, as he and Sid made a run for it.

"Hey!" Harold yelled, as he had gotten off the ground. "Come back! Come back or else I'll pound you!" He shook his fist at the two, who were running. Harold then jumped off of Arnold's stoop and chased them.

"Well, I guess you just met Stinky, Sid, and Harold." Gerald said.

"Do they always tease him?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but he does the same to them." Arnold said.

"Oh."

After that random fiasco, the three of them walked down the street and Harry had met some people. He met Harvey, who was the local mailman. Mr. Green, who had meat shop his own. Peapod Kid, the boy who had a deep voice. And Stoop Kid, who was hanging around his stoop as usual. He met a bunch of others too. Harry was beginning to like the neighborhood; it was brilliant in its different ways. Once Harry seemed to meet everyone, a kid with red hair in a bicycle rode by.

"Hi Arnold, Gerald!" The kid said happily.

"Hey Eugene!" Arnold and Gerald said at the same time.

"Hey Eugene, meet Harry!" Arnold added.

Eugene glanced at Harry. "Hiya, Harry! Nice to meet-AHHH!" Before Eugene could get a chance to finish his sentence, he fell into a sewer hole.

Harry gasped. He ran to the hole. "Are you okay, Eugene?" He felt so bad, Eugene was distracted because of him, it was his entire fault. He turned to Arnold and Gerald.

"This is completely my fault!" Harry cried. "Poor Eugene!"

"Relax, brotha." Gerald said, calmly. "Eugene's always falling into holes, he's a jinx. Besides, he will be okay."

"I'm okay!" Eugene said, painfully. "Arnold?"

"Yes, Eugene?" Arnold said, who was also concerned about him like Harry was. Usually, Arnold was always concerned when Eugene got hurt.

"Call an ambulance."

"Sure thing, Eugene!" Arnold said, as he headed to the nearest telephone pole.

Harry was amazed; Eugene fell into that hole and _lived?_ And apparently, this happened several times? No muggle could survive that. Instead of Harry thinking that Eugene was a jinx, he thought of him as a lucky person who could survive all of that.

_Please comment or favor my story!!!!! Next chapter will be called "HP vs. HP." You will see why…_


	3. HP Meets The Other HP

_I'm very pleased and glad that a lot of you liked my story so far. I will be writing and updating this story a lot, if I don't sometimes, it's because of homework, but don't worry, this story will be rolling like a pin. Um… that was very cheesy. But I know present to you Chapter Three of Hey Harry! Enjoy and leave a review, favorite this, or subscribe to this!_

The sun shined through the murky window in Harry's room. Harry lifted his head up from his pillow and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He then yawned and stretched a bit, and then grabbed his glasses from the little table beside his bed. Today was his first day of school at P.S. 118. He was hoping there was no Dark Lord there he had to vanquish.

Grandma appeared in his door with a tray of food. Harry spotted some scrambled eggs, toast, waffles, and orange juice. Harry was very grateful that Grandma did this for him.

"Good morning, Grandma." Harry yawned. He smiled at her.

"Good morning, tex." Grandma said. Today she was a person from the wild, Wild West. She had the cowboy boots, the bandanna wrapped around her neck, and the ten gallon hat. "Eat up!" She added, as she placed the tray on Harry's lap.

"Thank you, Grandma." Harry said, as he began to eat his eggs. "You didn't have to do this for me."

"Well, I wanted to, slick." Grandma said, as she patted Harry on the back. "I best be going. Watch out for the robbers when you head to the saloon today."

"Erm- thanks for the tip." Harry said, unsure of what she was trying to say, but he went along with it. Grandma then disappeared and after a few minutes, Arnold appeared.

"Good morning, Harry!" Arnold said. "How's it going? Excited for your first day of P.S. 118?"

"Good morning to you, Arnold." Harry replied. "Yes, actually I'm quite curious about my first day."

"You will just love it! And by the way, we are in the same class together with Mr. Simmons. He's a great teacher."

"Sounds brilliant." Harry beamed.

Arnold chucked. "Yeah, and another thing, I'm going to leave early to school because me and Gerald are working on a project, so I guess you have to walk to school all by yourself. But you know where it is, right?"

"Of course," Harry said. Just yesterday, when Gerald and Arnold were showing Arnold around, they also showed him the route to P.S. 118, it was fairly easy to get there from Arnold's house.

"I wish I could take you." Arnold said. "Maybe Grandpa can give you a lift to school."

"That won't be necessary, Arnold." Harry said. "Thanks for the help, though.

"Okay, if you say so." Arnold replied. "But remember to take that alleyway me and Gerald showed you, it is faster."

"Okay, I got it!" Harry gave Arnold a thumbs-up.

Arnold laughed. "Well, I have to get ready, see ya Harry!" He then bolted out of Harry's room.

"Bye, Arnold."

_What a nice kid._ Harry thought. Then, he continued to eat his big breakfast. After he was done, he put the tray on the table beside his bed and decided to get ready for school. Harry left his room and headed for the room that was marked. "W.C." It seemed as if Grandpa was already inside there, occupying the bathroom at that time. Harry could hear Grandpa singing.

"_We'll be sailing along on moonlight's day.."_

After what seemed like a good fifteen minutes, Grandpa got out.

"Hey, sunny." Grandpa said. "Sorry you had to hear my horrible singing."

"It's okay, sir." Harry said. "I actually didn't mind."

Grandpa rubbed his chin, satisfied. "A fan eh? At least someone appreciates it around here." Grandpa looked at Harry. "You should go wash up, you smell and you have to get to school." Grandpa then laughed. "I'm only kidding; you don't smell you don't have to go to school!"

"But I have to, sir." Harry replied, confused.

Grandpa looked around and whispered. "If you're scared about the fourth grade, you don't have to go."

"But I am not scared." Harry said, puzzled.

"Okay, I BELIEVE you." Grandpa laughed.

"But sir-"

Grandpa laughed once again. "Okay, I'm just pulling your leg. Go on and get ready!"

Harry smiled, _um… that was strange._

"Before you go, Harry." Grandpa said. "Here's the key to the fourth grade: Never eat raspberries." Then, Grandpa ran downstairs.

_What weird advice. _Harry thought as entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him. _Watch out for the robbers when you head to the saloon today? Never eat raspberries?_ _Hm.. I will never know._

After Harry took a shower and got dressed, he was on his way to school. Before he left the house, Grandma cried. "Farewell, Indian!" She was sure an odd person, but Harry didn't mind, he liked Hillwood already, it was very unique in its different ways. Harry pondered the thought of P.S. 118 when he turned to the alleyway Arnold told him to take to school. What he knew that it was going to be completely different from Hogwarts for a fact, obviously, but what they were going to teach to him was a another complete mystery to Harry….

When Harry arrived at the alleyway, he spotted a girl with pigtails with a bow on top of her head. She had a unibrow and was holding what seemed to be a heart-shaped locket to Harry. She seemed extremely happy and joyous. Harry decided not to scare her, so he hid behind a dumpster that she was near and watched her. It looked like she was performing a soliloquy, because she kept referring to herself. Harry could hear the words coming from her mouth.

"_Oh Arnold! How I love thee? But yet, I cannot dare to tell you the way I feel about thee, I cannot simply show you the other side of Helga G. Pataki. The other side that will adore you forever and will cherish your spirit until I croak. Oh Arnold! Why can't you see? Are you that thick, how you that blind? Can't you see that I love you? That I would do anything for you, my pet. Well, open them soon, because I want you to see that I love you and that we are meant to be! And to realize that it is love, love, LOVE!!!"_

She then swooned and held the locket against her heart. Harry then felt a breath behind his back. It was hot and very uncomfortable. Harry turned around and saw a kid with a tan sweater and glasses like his. He had yellow teeth and was wheezing awfully loud.

"Hi." The kid wheezed. "I'm Brainy." He then continued to breathe loudly.

"Er, please to meet you, Brainy." Harry said. He said it very loud and the girl named Helga turned.

"Who's that?" She asked, defensively. "Come out, you chicken!"

Before Harry could stop him, Brainy got up, he was wheezing harder than other and seemed very calm with the girl's nasty call.

"Oh, it's you, Brainy." Helga said, her hands in her hips. She had a bored expression and then said. "The usual."

Brainy nodded eagerly. Helga then punched him in the face.

"Wait!" Harry stood up. Helga whipped her head to his direction and had a shock expression on her face, filled with fear and fury. "He wasn't spying on you, he wasn't the one who made you turn around, it was me." Harry looked at Brainy, who was down on the floor. He gave him a hand and Brainy accepted him. He was half-way up when Helga punched him again.

"Why did you do that for?" Harry cried.

"Because it's Brainy, he always follows me around." Helga said, in a mean way. "And what's it to you, four-eyes? I ought to punch you too for eavesdropping. Old Bessie would teach you a lesson." She then got closer and up personal into his face. "If you EVER, EVER, EVER, tell Arnold or anyone what you heard, I'll run you out of town and there will be no tomorrow for you, got it?"

"Okay," Harry said, calmly. He wasn't going to tell, he totally understood why she didn't want Arnold to know. Harry had a situation like that back home, in the Wizarding World. Hermione and Ron, they liked each other, but never really admitted it. Harry was good with secrets, if someone told him to keep one, he would stick to his word.

"Good. And next time, mind your own business and quit snooping around." Helga sneered.

"I swear I will not interrupt you." Harry vowed.

"Well, you better not." Helga said, as she crossed her arms. "Say, I haven't seen you around here, what's your name?"

"Harry." Harry replied. "Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?!?" Helga cried. "Harry POTTER!!"

_Uh, oh. _Harry thought. _My cover is blown._ He thought of Kingsley and the Wizarding World.

"Um-"

"This is terrible! You know what this means?" Helga said.

"Huh?" Harry said, puzzled but scared that Helga would not say what he was known for, "The Boy Who Lived."

"We share the same initials!!" Helga said, as if it was the end of the world.

"And?" Harry said, with a relief. He glad that she didn't say what she thought she would.

Helga then scrunched up her face in a mean scowl. "And just because we share the same initials, does not mean we are pallies, got it, bucko? Because I'm Helga G. Pataki. Remember that or else. And another thing, don't go parading all over the school today saying that we share the same two letters, got it? Because Helga does not share, she owns!"

"Um..okay." Harry said. "I won't."

Helga then chuckled nervously. "And remember don't mention to Arnold that I like him because you know…I'll pound you."

Harry grinned. Helga wasn't really a bad person as she seemed to be, she was actually nice. "I will never tell."

"Good." Helga sighed with relief. She then yelled. "Well, just don't stand here, go!"

Harry said. "Okay, see you in school, Helga." He then picked up his books and helped Brainy off the ground again.

"Thanks." Brainy wheezed.

"Come on, Brainy." Harry said. "Let's go."

Before they left the alleyway, Helga yelled. "Four-eyes!"

Harry turned around, he knew that she was calling her.

"Thanks." She said, shyly.

"For what?" Harry asked.

"For entering the world of Helga G. Pataki." She said this rather solemnly.

Harry smiled, but could not help feeling bad for Helga.

_Hope you liked it! Write a rewiew! I'm so glad a lot of people like this!_


End file.
